


Не время для страха

by littledoctor



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джонатану Крейну всегда есть, что сказать, особенно когда он нервничает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не время для страха

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Now's Not The Time For Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597728) by [A_M_Kelley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву 2015 для команды Организаций

— Бояться можно лишь того, что еще не случилось. Страх — всегда гость из будущего. Думай о настоящем, и страх тебя не коснется. Когда страх запустит в тебя когти, спроси себя: «Есть ли у меня проблемы прямо сейчас?».

Джонатан все говорил и говорил, не замолкая ни на секунду, о генезисе страха и о его долгосрочных эффектах на человеческий разум. Он отлично понимал, что его несет, но заткнуться не мог, хотя Бейн уже пару раз его хорошенько встряхнул. Джонатан открыл рот как только тот начал его раздевать и продолжил, пока его, не церемонясь, раскладывали на убогой кушетке.

— Страх появляется лишь когда есть несоответствие между тем, чего мы хотим, и тем, что должно произойти, — ахнул Джонатан, когда Бейн навалился на него всем весом.

Терпение Бейна иссякало, и если Джонатан не замолчит в ближайшие пару секунд, с этим придется что-то делать. Нищие не выбирают. Бейн никогда ни о чем не просил, но славный доктор одной своей болтовней так действовал ему на остатки нервов, что Бейн готов был умолять, лишь бы тот заткнулся. Даже когда он устроился меж его разведенных ног, опершись ладонями в матрас по обе стороны от его лица, Джонатан все равно продолжал болтать.

Он знал, что его рот по-прежнему что-то говорит, но не мог различить ни звука после того, как Бейн обозначил свое присутствие. Джонатан едва заметно охнул и звучно сглотнул, почувствовав, как на его бедрах смыкаются большие грубые ладони. Будь его воля, он никогда не оказался бы здесь, обнаженным и беспомощным перед самым безжалостным преступником Готема, однако от его воли больше ничего не зависело.

Выбор был невелик — либо сдаться на милость высшей силы, либо позволить решить свою судьбу улице, а Бейн обещал не только сохранить ему жизнь, но и обеспечить работой — весьма интересной работой. Джонатан знал, когда его карта бита, знал, что с Бейном шутить нельзя. Поэтому он оказался здесь... лежал на раздолбанной койке с широко раздвинутыми ногами, голый, несущий всякую чушь, отрытый Бейну во всех смыслах этого слова.

— Страх потерять контроль прямо пропорционален тому, насколько контроль важен, — продолжил Джонатан, не заметив, как Бейн потянулся за чем-то в сторону. Зажмурившись, Джонатан продолжал твердить свою мантру: — Страх только...

Остаток фразы утонул за засунутым ему в рот круглым резиновым мячиком. Голову Джонатана дернули вперед, закрепляя на затылке ремешок, и доктор всхлипнул — насколько мог с забитым ртом. Открыв наконец глаза, он наткнулся на горящий взгляд Бейна — и все его умные и успокаивающие мысли и слова тут же потеряли всякий смысл.

Во рту уже было полно слюны, и Джонатан всерьез задумался, как бы не захлебнуться раньше, чем Бейн с ним закончит. Бейн скользнул взглядом по его бледному худому телу, довольно улыбаясь про себя. Джонатан боялся и имел на то все основания — в конце концов, он еще ни разу ни кому не предоставлял в распоряжение свое тело так, как хотел от него Бейн.

— Расслабьтесь, доктор, — явственно ухмыляясь, произнес Бейн, приставляя член к его отверстию. — Сейчас не время бояться.

Не дожидаясь, пока ему еще что-нибудь промычат сквозь резиновый кляп, Бейн вошел в него до упора, преодолевая сопротивление мышц. Джонатан беспорядочно шарил руками вокруг, пока не уперся ладонями в его крепкие плечи, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то точку опоры в мире разрывающей его боли. Он знал, что Бейн не станет нежничать, даже с тем, у кого это в первый раз, но все равно невольно на это надеялся.

Бейн был настойчив и безжалостен, и скоро начал двигаться по-настоящему, как Джонатан ни старался ему сопротивляться. Как он и думал, Бейн имел его грубо и быстро, не тратя силы и время на то, чтобы приукрасить акт настолько простой, как секс. Ничего другого Джонатан и не ждал. Он только цеплялся за здоровенное тело, вколачивающее в него со всей силы, хватался за мощные руки, разводящие его колени широко в стороны.

Джонатан стонал, насколько позволял кляп, и так стискивал резину зубами, что почти слышал треск эмали. Ремень все сильнее впивался в уголки рта, усиливая ощущения. Резкая боль в заднице постепенно сошла на нет, превратившись в отдаленное саднение, и хотя Бейн по-прежнему трахал его не жалея, ощущения изменились. Теперь удовольствие получал не только Бейн.

Джонатан так и держался за Бейна, пока тот дотрахивал его до самого головокружительного оргазма в его жизни. В глазах у него потемнело, и на миг он забыл, где он с и кем. Оклемавшись, Джонатан увидел довольную улыбку, и Бейн, издав стон, глухо отразившийся сквозь маску, толкнулся в последний раз и излился внутрь него.

— Мне всегда было интересно, что сломается первым... — протянул Бейн в своей привычной манере. — Твой дух или твое тело.


End file.
